


Best Life

by Jellybean96



Series: A Week of Skyeward [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Skyeward Week, Tumblr Prompt: Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four of Skyeward Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Life

*Then*

“Today was such a long day,” Skye says as she walks through the front door. She kicks her shoes off by the front door, setting her laptop bag on the floor right next to the door, and her keys on the hook in the wall.

“I’m sorry you had a long day,” her husband, Grant, replies as he enters into the living room from the kitchen. The radio is playing softly in the background, and he has a dish cloth in his hands.

Skye makes her way over to him, letting out a sigh as she falls against his body, resting her cheek against his chest. “It was ridiculous,” she mumbles into his shirt. “I had that huge meeting to go to, and I had all of those computer problems to fix for other people.”

“Is that why you stayed late? Because you could have just come home when I did. We did take the same car, after all.”

She nods her head, “Yeah. I had so many to do, it was unbelievable. Sometimes I wonder if those people are even qualified to work there if they can’t fix their own computer problems. And Jemma gave me a ride home. Besides, I needed to get those problems fixed for everyone so that they can do their work tomorrow.”

“And that is why you are the most valued employee in that department. Those guys wouldn’t last a week without you.”

“I know,” she smirks.

Grant chuckles, “And I know exactly what you need right now.

“And what would that be?” Skye asks him.

He smiles down at her, “Go have a seat on the couch and I’ll bring it to you.

She tilts her head back to look at him, “I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you,” he leans down to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll be right back.” He breaks away from the kiss and makes his way back into the kitchen.

Skye turns and moves over to the couch, sitting down on the soft cushions. She closes her eyes for a moment to relax.

A few minutes later, she feels a tap on her shoulder and opens her eyes to see Grant standing above her, a glass of wine in each hand, one for him, one for Skye. He hands her glass over to her, and then takes a seat next to her on the couch. He leans back into the couch, draping one arm across Skye’s shoulders, holding her close.

Skye curls into Grant’s side, taking a sip from her wine glass. “Mmm,” she says as she swallows it with a smile.

"When you’re done there, I’ll draw a bath for you to relax in," Grant says to her.

"Okay," she curls herself further into Grant’s arm, “This is the best life.”

 ******************

*Now*

“Today was such a boring day,” Skye says as she walks through the front door. She kicks her shoes off by the front door, setting her laptop bag on the shoe cubby next to the door, and her keys on the hook.

“I’m sorry you had an uneventful day,” her husband, Grant, replies as he enters into the living room. The voice of Doc McStuffins is wafting in from down the hallway, and he has a filled sippy cup in his hands.

Skye makes her way over to him, kicking a few toys out of the way, letting out a sigh as she falls against his body, resting her cheek against his chest. “It was ridiculous,” she mumbles into his shirt. “Since I finished all of my assignments yesterday, I pretty much just surfed the net all day. And everybody else was busy doing their work. I wish that you’d come back to work so that I could actually have someone to talk to.”

“I know you do. But you do remember that we both agreed that I’d stay home while you went back to work, right?”

She nods her head, “Yeah. But what if we switched things up, and you went back to work full time while I stayed home?”

“As much as I would love to, we both know that that entire department would fall apart without you there. They nearly did when you were gone for those six weeks. Because you are the best.”

“I know,” she smirks.

Grant chuckles, “And I know exactly what you need right now.”

“And what would that be?” Skye asks him.

He smiles down at her, “Go have a seat on the couch and I’ll bring her to you.”

She tilts her head back down to look at him, “I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you,” he leans down to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll be right back.” He breaks away from the kiss and makes his way down the hallway.

Skye turns and moves over to the couch, sitting down on the soft cushions. She closes her eyes for a moment to relax.

A few minutes later, she feels a tap on her shoulder and opens her eyes to see Grant standing above her, their one and half year old daughter, Jessica, sitting in his arms; she’s holding her sippy cup in her tiny hands. Grant hands the little girl over to Skye, and then takes a seat next to her on the couch. He leans back into the couch, draping one arm across Skye’s shoulders, holding her close.

Skye curls into Grant’s side, placing a kiss to their daughter’s temple. “Mmm,” she says as she inhales that natural baby smell that all mothers love.

"You got home just in time to give her a bath. I know how much you love doing that," he tells her.

"Yes I do," she curls herself further into Grant’s arm, “This is the absolute best life.”


End file.
